


A Visit to the Zoo

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: 90 percent of this is not porn tho, Bendy can shapeshift, Bendy escaped the page and now he's escaped his game, Bendy is a jerk, Bestiality, Gore, Licking, Other, Size Difference, Sort Of, he's going on a fourth wall breaking adventure through moominvalley, it's just unapologetically weird, nonsurvival fucking, spiny dick, the mystery of snufkin's genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Snufkin hears that the Zookeeper has captured a new animal. Naturally, he goes to free it. This is the worst idea he's ever had.





	A Visit to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Spoopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py) for the picture used here, and for being such an enabler.

                                                                      

The Zookeeper had caught something new. Snufkin heard it from a chattering rabbit; supposedly, this new find was bringing in a flock of folks and turning the Zookeeper quite a profit.

Now zoos, they bothered Snufkin on the best of days. To snare perfectly happy animals and stick them behind fences for people to gawk at all day, the very thought made his wrists itch and skin crawl. So when he heard that the entitled Zookeeper had snatched another animal from its home, he decided it was high time for another break in.

That is to say, break into the zoo and release the poor critter. Snufkin had done such an activity before (several times before, if he were being honest), both because he liked to give the animals their freedom back, and because breaking rules was a favorite hobby of his.

Some animals, of course, it was best not to free: animals that were too hurt to survive in the wild, for one thing. For another, animals that were taken from foreign places and brought to Moominvalley. But this creature, according to the rabbit, was found not far from the zoo to begin with. Ideally, it also would be healthy and free of injury, but that was something Snufkin would have to see for himself.

Now raiding – whether it be a park, or a zoo, or something else – was an activity best done at night. You don’t want to go about with people and guards swarming everywhere. For this reason, Snufkin (in the very unhurried way Snufkins have) spent the day ambling towards the zoo, pausing intermittently for fishing, meals, and the occasional tune played on his mouth organ. It was sunset when he arrived at the perimeter of the zoo, with its metal fencing glinting pink in the day’s dying light, and towering six feet above Snufkin’s head. Here he watched as the last embers on the horizon flitted out. Stars winked into existence high above, and all the bush crickets and cicadas began their nightly chirruping. Still he waited, just a few minutes more. To be doubly sure.

When he was quite certain the coast was clear, he stood up fluidly, and stretched, gazing up at the fence with the determined spark all Snufkins get when they’re about to embark on some mischief. This fence Snufkin had scaled many a time before, though he was mildly surprised to find a new shiny addition at the very top – whorls of thick barbed wire. The Zookeeper must have been especially displeased at Snufkin’s last visit, which resulted in the escape of a troop of monkeys.

Well, simple barbed wire wouldn’t stop any Snufkin. In fact, he felt new resolve at the sight of it. He clambered onto the fence with the agility of a cat. Upon reaching the top, he placed his arms neatly between two whorls of the barbed wire, careful to make sure no bit of his skin or coat touched the sharpened thorns.

“Three, two…” he said, then kicked off the fence and flexed his arms – his legs went flying up into the air, and for a mere second, he was upside down, clinging to the fence top with his hands, and his feet flailing high above his head. Then he spun and landed clinging to the other side of the fence.

“Ah, drat.” His left sleeve was torn, and a thick line of blood scrawled across his forearm as evidence of his maneuver. It had been a lot, to expect he’d make it over without any trouble at all. Still, the injury annoyed him – less because it hurt (which it did), and more because whatever animal he was going to free would likely smell it. Depending on the type of animal, the smell of blood would either make it more afraid, or more aggressive, and either way, Snufkin wasn't keen on making his job more difficult.

Nothing to be done about it now, though. He was in the zoo, and that was the important part. Snufkin scrambled down from the fence and hastily wrapped the injury in a torn-off tatter of his sleeve. It would have to do until he could return to his tent and get proper medical supplies.

Squeezing the poorly wrapped wound, Snufkin looked about at his surroundings. The zoo had perfectly manicured gardens, trimmed bushes, and neat dirt sidewalks that stayed perfectly inside their borders. All things hideously orderly, and not at all natural. Finally, there were signs. Everywhere. Signs directing people to different animals, signs announcing where one could get food and drinks, signs to name sections of the zoo… Snufkin made sure to uproot every single one he passed on the way to the front gate. The Zookeeper may have gone and decided he owned this place, that he could tame the wild into submission, and stick signs everywhere, but Snufkin didn’t agree and felt it was perfectly within his right to return things to way they had been, just a little.

Upon reaching the huge cast iron front gate, Snufkin easily unlocked and opened it from the inside. Good. Now he – and the animal he intended to release – had a way out.

This done, he set about finding the newly captured animal. Lucky he didn’t have to search far: the Zookeeper had chosen to place his new find close to the gate, so that no zoo-goer would miss it. Snufkin knew it was the right enclosure, firstly because the fencing erected around the grassland was brand new, and secondly because of all the new signs posted on the fence – signs still smelling of freshly cut wood, reading out such things as:

Danger: Keep Out

Beware: Wild Animal

Do NOT Feed

It was all very foolish. If you left wild animals alone, you wouldn’t have to put up such signs. Snufkin did a kindness to the Zookeeper by pulling up or tearing down every sign and stomping on them. Some were made of rather solid wood, and wouldn’t crack, but some others did break in half, and that was satisfying enough for him.

With the pieces of signs scattered about his feet, Snufkin linked his fingers in the fence and peered through. The enclosure, to the Zookeeper’s credit, was enormous. None of that ‘cramming an animal into a tiny cage’ sort of business. Then again, Snufkin was of the opinion that any cage was too small.

He didn’t at first see the animal within – just lots and lots of grass, and some boulders forming the far wall. There was some shadows near the back, but given that it was dark in the first place, Snufkin couldn’t distinguish anything from the darkness. Hm... He circled around until he found the entrance to the cage. The thing had a lock on it, but Snufkin had no trouble at all jimmying it open. Once he did so, he hovered near the open gate, hopeful that maybe the animal would see the path to freedom and take a run for it. That was the easiest possible solution, but Snufkin had no such luck. When he heard and saw nothing, he began to wonder if there was even anything in this place to begin with. Maybe the Zookeeper had moved it somewhere else for the night?

Before he could consider this idea any further, he heard chains rattle, then snag.

“Ah,” Snufkin said softly. Had they tied it up for the night? “Well, not for much longer,” he added under his breath, and crept into the enclosure. These things took caution: no rushing in, no loud noises, always gentle. So it was only very very slowly that the animal’s body took shape from the shadows, and as it did, Snufkin realized it was the most bizarre thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

First the outline became clear: a frame close to a cat’s, but skeletal, huge, with a long triangle-tipped tail that hung moodily near its feet. Then Snufkin’s eyes followed its black horns down to a face that was like no animal he had ever seen.

At roughly twenty feet away, Snufkin stopped.

It was crouched low, unable to rise fully due to the thick collar wrapped around its throat, which connected by a short chain to a metal stake driven far into the ground. Its entire body was coated in a strange substance; not fur, nor skin, but something wet, something black and dripping.

Pity swelled in Snufkin. Had they doused it in oil, or tar? It didn’t smell like either of those things, but whatever they had done, it was cruel. That same substances dripped over wide teeth that were bared in a perpetual grin. Any eyes it might have were concealed under the black ooze. Snufkin dearly wanted to wipe the viscous substance from its face, but he was kind-hearted, not stupid. The poor thing would need to get off the substance itself once it was free, because Snufkin knew better than to get his hands near the teeth of a blinded, potentially starving animal.

His heart raged at the mistreatment, but he kept his expression and stance calm. The last thing it needed was rage. Snufkin was certain it had already seen plenty of cruel emotions from people.

“Hello there,” he tried, keeping his voice calm and level, “I don’t suppose you can talk?”

It made no noise in response, which either meant it couldn’t talk or it was too shy to. Still, it kept its sightless face turned towards Snufkin. If it couldn’t see him, then it must be able to sense him somehow, because its grin followed Snufkin seamlessly.

“That’s all right,” Snufkin said. “You’re rather unusual, hmm? What are you called?”

Again, no response. Lithe muscles shifted beneath the glistening black substance as it moved in place, and the chain snagged on the metal stake in the ground.

Snufkin winced. The chain was little more than two feet long. "I suppose they couldn’t be satisfied with the fencing alone. Had to tie you up like this…”

Perhaps because the creature could climb. Or, considering that it was so large (those claws were nothing to laugh at), it may just be able to tear right through the fence. “As you should,” Snufkin added. “Once you’re free, maybe do trample a few other fences and signs along the way?”

The animal made a loud chuff, like blowing air hard through one’s teeth.

“Oh! So you can talk, just not like I can.”

Snufkin contemplated how to best go about freeing it. If he got too close, he’d likely frighten it and get hurt before getting anywhere. But he couldn’t very well undo the chains from where he was standing. He wished he had brought a fish or several to distract the creature while he worked. But he didn’t have such a thing on hand, and he wouldn’t be able to catch very many fish before sunrise.

“We’ll just have to make do,” he sighed. The chain was so short it was inevitable he’d have to get nearer.

A very important part of approaching any wild animal was to make it obvious he was here to help, not hurt. To this end, Snufkin turned so that his right side was facing the creature, and he kept his eyes respectfully lowered to the ground.

“I’m going to get closer, okay?” Snufkin said in the voice he reserved for frightened animals (and frightened people, when the times warranted it). “I’ve got to, to get that nasty chain.” He heard the chain clank and shift, then settle again. “Don’t think I’ll be able to get the collar,” he added mournfully, pained to think of any creature roaming about in the wilderness with the tatters of a collar chafing its neck. “But we’ll see how you feel, yes? If you don’t mind me being too close.”

The grass, with tiny flecks of midnight dew, bent under his slowly shuffling feet as he crept nearer. He evened out his breathing, lowered his shoulders. Non-threatening, non-challenging. “I’m not going to hurt you….”

The animal was so quiet. Hearing him, perhaps, since it couldn’t see him. Well within attacking distance, Snufkin stopped. At this point, sometimes animals would allow him closer. And sometimes they were coiled up, ready to lash out: more than once, Snufkin had had to leap out of the way before raking claws could gouge into his skin.

He peered from the corner of his eyes to determine which it was this time.

“ _Ah_!” His muscles unwittingly twitched beneath his skin. It had moved closer on its own, and its face was inches from Snufkin’s. He tried very hard to not think about how frightening that grin was. “You got me there,” he whispered, barely loud enough to hear himself. Its lips pulled back impossibly wider. Warm breath ruffled Snufkin’s bangs.

“But you won’t attack, will you?” Snufkin could tell – he was very very good at reading animals, and there was neither fear nor aggression in its stance. “No, you’re not scared at all, are you? You’re rather friendly.” It was unusual, in a wild animal, but perhaps it had encountered people before - people that were kind, rather than cruel. Up close, he could see it had whitish fawn fur on the parts of its face not doused in black. It made him wonder if the creature was actually pale colored all over its body.

“Perhaps I can get the collar after all,” Snufkin said, though it lilted at the end like a question. “Would that be all right? It’d be easier to undo than the chains, and then you wouldn’t have to worry about it at all.”

It certainly seemed very comfortable despite Snufkin’s proximity, and so he began to inch towards its shoulder.

“I wonder where you’re from,” Snufkin continued, hardly thinking, just talking to maintain a low soothing timbre, “I’ve never seen something like you before, so you must be from someplace very different.” It was perhaps the most talking he had done in a long while, but that’s how it went with animals that didn’t talk back.

He could see the buckle easily, a thick huge one to keep such a large strap of leather snug. Being this close really helped him grasp the size of the creature itself – its bony shoulder nearly reached his chin, and the creature was hunched over. Standing at full size… it would be taller than Snufkin, even on all fours.

“This is okay,” he barely whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

His hand reached out – “it’s okay,” Snufkin breathed. “Just… need to….” He watched its head from the corner of his eye, and imperceptibly shivered. At least from this angle it couldn’t twist its neck around to look at him.

Snufkin’s fingers curled around the thick metal. “Maybe people really have been kind to you before,” he said softly. There was no point in wondering or thinking further about it. Snufkin undid the buckle with one hand; the collar dropped to the ground, Snufkin skittered back a safe several feet.

Often animals knew rightaway when they were free. They’d feel the restraint gone and would bolt, go racing back into the wilderness – and it was best to be nowhere near them at this time, lest you get in their way.

This animal didn’t do that.

No, it leisurely stood, and stretched – it absolutely knew it was free, it must, but it showed no desperate desire to get out. Instead it shook like a dog, and black liquid spattered across the moonlit grass.

Then it turned its grinning face towards Snufkin.

Snufkin gestured. “Go on. I’ve got the gate open behind you.”

It took a step nearer, and Snufkin fully appreciated just how long its legs were.

“Shoo!” he said, louder, and waved his arms stupidly. “Get out! The exit is the other way.”

It made that chuffing noise again and this time it sounded a bit like laughing past a lot of liquid in your throat.

Snufkin’s heart jittered. “GO!” he shouted in his loudest voice, and mimed throwing something.

It didn’t even flinch. Its head wagged back and forth in a gesture that looked much too human.

This - this had never happened before; Snufkin had never met a wild animal so unafraid of people… Though maybe he should have considered this, when it allowed him to approach so easily.

Should he run? Some animals saw a turned back and immediately thought prey-attack, and that was the very last reflex he wanted to trigger. Some animals it was best to stand your ground, and some animals you should back away from – but what did this one think?

Its shoulders dipped down, spine arched, not unlike a cat about to pounce. So no turned back, maybe. Snufkin squared his shoulders and stood as tall as Snufkins can. He took one slow step back, and had some margin of confidence that this was the right thing to do.

He was wrong. The animal leapt at him; its size knocked Snufkin over and he landed on his back hard enough to slam all the air from his lungs. In the ensuing seconds he struggled to draw in a breath, and claws the length of Snufkin’s hand buried themselves into his shoulders.

Snufkin’s tongue touched the roof of his mouth, trying to form the word _stop_ but his lungs were still spasming for air. The animal hovered its grinning mouth over the shoddily bandaged wound on his forearm. Oh. The blood. Right.

Snufkin sipped in little breaths, though his mutinous lungs stayed clenched tight. “H-hh-“

A long bifurcated tongue slithered from behind the animal’s teeth, and licked at the blood-speckled fabric.

“Hhsss-stop,” Snufkin finally managed to force out. “Off!”

Ignoring him completely, it let out an excited little huff. The wound stung afresh as its tongue slipped under the bandages and chased every little hint of blood-taste. It didn't seem inherently _violent_ , though - more like a dog licking a wound to heal it, and Snufkin wondered with bemusement if it wasn't trying to help him.

A nervous giggle bubbled up from his throat, now that he was finally catching his breath. Perhaps he'd been approaching this all wrong. Perhaps it was domesticated? "Then you must have a name," Snufkin surmised, "and are you a boy or a girl?"

He tried to sneak a look between its legs, but it was difficult to move around while being pinned down. "Go on, get off...." then " _ow!_ " because that licking was getting insistent, grinding the cloth into his wound. "That's enough now-" Snufkin said, a little firmer. He pushed on its face with his free hand, only for the creature’s tongue to redirect and wrap around his fingers.

“Eughh-“ It left slimy dark saliva dripping over Snufkin’s hand, then it whuffled down the length of his forearm, up his shoulder, and licked at his neck. The sensation hazarded near ticklish, and Snufkin squirmed, his lips tilting up involuntarily. "Okay, okay, y-pfblb!"

Snufkin spat out the slimy tongue that had dipped between his lips. "No, bad -" well it wasn't a dog, or a cat - "bad you!" he finished clumsily.

It chuffed and Snufkin frowned sternly. "Well, if you let me know what species you are, I wouldn't have to say that."

When it leaned more of its weight on him, his lungs tightened nervously. The pressure on his collarbone was getting uncomfortable... he didn't think it would cause him deliberate harm, but it may not really understand its size relative to Snufkin. "Come on, time to get off n-!" the words turned into a muffled yelp as the creature's mouth closed over his. This time, its tongue forcefully lapped in a broad stroke along Snufkin's. A foul scent clogged his nostrils as the black ooze dripped over his face and into his mouth - Ink, Snufkin realized belatedly, the scent finally coming back to him – Moominpappa bowed over his work desk on a hazy summer day, dipping a quill in an ink pot, and that heavy phenol reek filling the room.

Ink, why ink-?

Then he gagged harshly, and didn't care about anything else except breathing and getting this thing off him. When thrashing and struggling did nothing, Snufkin kicked out hard at its stomach – to his horror, he didn’t hit anything solid: his feet sunk right into its stomach, and came away dripping with ink.

He fully understood then. It wasn’t covered in ink; it was _made_ of ink. What was he _dealing_ with?

Coughs wracked his frame but he couldn't get the animals' tongue out of his mouth - Snufkin fell to his last resort (the animal didn't really deserve it since it didn't know any better), and ground his teeth into its tongue. The creature jerked, yelped; Snufkin threw his head to the side and spat out ink. This had been interesting and all, but he was beginning to really want to be alone. He'd done what he came here to do. The animal might want to lick him to its heart's content, but Snufkin was quite ready to get away now. But how to get the thing off...

Its slimy tongue oozed over Snufkin's lips again; Snufkin snapped his teeth warningly, "no! No more."

To his surprise, the message finally seemed to get through.

"So you can listen... won't you get off now?" It didn't - of course - and Snufkin was getting very irritated. "All right, that's enough-" he moved to grab one of its legs. It didn't allow him the chance. His shoulders nearly popped out of their sockets when claws wrapped around his arms and yanked him into the air. Suddenly, it was reared up on its hind legs, and Snufkin experienced the disorientating sensation of being dangled several feet off the ground, then the creature slammed his back against the chain-link fence. Snufkin hung there by its claws, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Its panting breaths heated his cheek, and now that he was paying attention, Snufkin realized it was making an impatient whining noise.

A strange suspicion bloomed in his chest. He felt weird for thinking it, because it couldn't be right. But its tongue swirled inside his ear, its hips twitched with impatient energy, its claws clenched and its breath stuttered. It liked him. It _really_ liked him, and Snufkin was becoming dreadfully certain his suspicion was correct.

"S-stop," he breathed out nervously, realizing just how _trapped_ he felt, pinned to the fence like a fly. The creature shifted, and Snufkin froze. There was something between the animal’s legs. Something huge, slick with ink. Something covered in wickedly sharp thorn-like protrusions, something curling towards its belly. All the color drained from Snufkin’s face. He didn't feel any satisfaction at learning he had been right. “Oh, n-no, ah- that – no-“ Snufkin swallowed hard.

The creature made that awful chuffing noise again and Snufkin wanted to vomit. It understood him, it had to; it always made that noise in response to his words –

The chain links rattled as the monster hooked one clawed foot into the fence, raising itself to an appropriate height for the sort of activity it had in mind. The sharp spines glinted, and Snufkin let out a beaten whimper. This couldn’t actually be happening, this wasn’t possible….

Its skeletal tail wrapped around his ankle, slid teasingly up his calf, and coiled around his thigh. “S-stop,” Snufkin repeated, feeling lightheaded, outside of reality, because there was no way this was real. The creature, clearly, didn’t care whether Snufkin felt that it was real or not. The dripping tip of its cock lined up between Snufkin’s legs, not at all deterred by the fact Snufkin was still wearing clothes.

“You can’t – it’ll kill me – STOP!” He thrashed, shaking the entire fence and making the chain links rattle. To his horror, this little show drew a rumbling purr from the animal’s chest. Its lips softly grazed affectionately over his hair.

“Stop stop stop st-hf!” Then, it was very much too late to stop. There was the sound of tearing flesh. Snufkin doubled over, though at first there wasn’t any pain, and he didn't immediately know what had happened. Warmth spread up his stomach, but nothing else, and for one dizzy, surreal moment, Snufkin wondered if the creature had missed him entirely. Then it pulled out and took a lot of blood and bits of Snufkin’s insides with it. Snufkin heard a wet splattering noise as if through a tunnel, and when he blinked and looked down, cherry-red blood was soaking through the fabric at his thighs.

“Oh,” he said dumbly. Reality trickled in, at first slow, teasing licks of pain snaking up his spine and down his limbs, then all in one terrible rush focused hotly and intensely between his legs and in his stomach, like someone had dumped acid into him. Snufkin’s lips wrenched apart in a scream, and the creature slammed itself inside again.

This time, he had the misfortune of feeling every excruciating thorn tearing him up inside. It shifted its grip on Snufkin’s leg, and his thighs were helplessly, whorishly spread.

It was then that – bizarrely – a flare of light nearly blinded Snufkin. Dizzily, his head lolled to the side. He met eye to eye with the Zookeeper, who stood a safe distance outside the fence, face white and frightened above the glare of a flashlight.

The Zookeeper… another person…. Desperation clutched Snufkin’s chest - “H-help, help me!” he choked out. His words came out high-pitched and strained, and he frantically tried again, “Help! GET IT OFF!”

But the Zookeeper didn’t move. Didn’t say a thing. Behind his flashlight he was shaking, pale. His eyes flitted to the monster pinning Snufkin to the fence, then back to Snufkin.

“HELP!” Snufkin shrieked past tears, “Don’t just stand there! Get it off me!”

The Zookeeper took a step away, and new fear clutched Snufkin’s bones. “N-no, you can’t – don’t leave me – d-don’t-“ Snufkin extended a trembling hand. “P-please, please-“

The flashlight dropped to the ground, bounced once, and went out. Snufkin heard the Zookeeper’s pounding footsteps retreating into the darkness.

The helpless groan turned into a choked scream as the creature on top of him ripped freshly into him. It missed, Snufkin thought dizzily. It missed, but it didn’t care, because either way it was dug up inside him, and it was very much enjoying him. Its movements were becoming erratic, hips twitching and shivers running along its frame. It was panting above him, and drooling into his hair. Hot tears streaked down Snufkin’s face. The chain links bit into Snufkin’s back, his overcoat was riding up, and the metal ripped open the skin on his back. The fence rattled with every needy thrust.

Snufkin’s eyes fluttered shut; a disgusting wet cry emerged from his throat.

It was, blessedly, only a few seconds more that he had to endure. Snufkin couldn’t feel the exact moment it came, but he did feel the long shaky sigh it exhaled over his cheek. The last weak twitch of its hips twisted up in his guts, and Snufkin made a pained noise somewhere between a burp and a cough. His skull fell slack against the fence. Blood and ink mingled on his thighs and dripped to the ground. For a moment, neither of them moved, though Snufkin could still feel the length of its cock buried up in his belly. As awful as it was, Snufkin prayed the monster wouldn't pull out, because at least there was no new, fresh pain while it held so still. A slow sigh ruffled Snufkin's hair, as the creature reveled in its climax for just a few seconds more. Heated breaths puffed over his face. One final affectionate lick left a streak of black on his cheek.

Finally, it withdrew with a sharp yank; Snufkin hit the ground hard and curled into himself. Filth gushed from between his legs, and he almost vomited from the disgusting sensation - or maybe it was the pain that made him queasy. The world spun, his lungs sipped in weak breaths, and dizzily it occurred to him that he was going to die. He looked between his legs and that - oh, that was a lot of blood.

“Hey thanks!” a high-pitched voice said.

It was so misplaced, so nonsensical after the events that had just happened, that for a moment Snufkin wasn't sure he had actually heard it at all. But when he looked up, the monster was gone. In its place, something similar looking, something much smaller, rounder, friendlier, with a bowtie and gloves. But he had that same awful smile.

“Y-you-“ was he hallucinating?

“Me,” he said. “You’re wondering if I’m the ‘animal’ that just screwed your brains out? You betcha.”

“Wh-what-“

“I’m Bendy, by the way! Would have introduced himself sooner but –“ he shrugged, “can’t really talk in that form, and turning back really would have ruined the scene, am I right?”

Snufkin blinked. “I-I don’t-“

“Understand? Look, I’m made of ink, I can turn into whatever I want.”

“I-“ Snufkin shakily gestured at his lower half, from which was still spilling red and black fluid. “I need help.”

“Boy, you sure do. You look like crap.”

Snufkin spluttered weakly. “H-help me!”

“Oh, sure. Humans like money, right? After that whole deal, it’d be rude if I didn’t pay, hmm…” Bendy dug his hands into his sides like they were pockets, and pulled out globs of ink that formed into coins. “Here ya go, you’re welcome.”

He dropped the coins in front of Snufkin, but the second they left Bendy’s hand, they turned back into puddles of ink.

“Aw, whoops, man, crap-“ Snufkin watched in utter disbelief as Bendy repeated this gesture several times, finally ending with him slapping a hand to his forehead. “Oh, well, you try to be a gentleman, and things just don’t work out. Guess you won’t get paid after all. Consider the whole hanky-panky my thank you. Guess that doesn't really help you, though. Oh well!”

The world swam; Snufkin nearly overbalanced but caught himself with one hand. "This - this can't be happening-" Absurdly, he burped, and was startled when thick globs of blood dribbled from his lips. Oh. That couldn't be normal, he thought, oddly distant from the actual events happening.

“Ooh, ouch, that looks like it hurts,” Bendy supplied unhelpfully. "So uh, really, sorry about that. You looked kinda cute, and blood turns me on." He shrugged. "Don't judge a guy for what gets him going, really, it isn't polite."

Snufkin’s vision went black then returned; all he saw was that grin, blurry, sharp toothed, and evil to its core. "Help," Snufkin whispered, one last futile time. It was not a word so much as a death rattle.

“Nah. I'll see ya around. Or uh, maybe not.” Bendy laughed, and that was the last thing Snufkin heard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Green Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248386) by [Sp00py](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py)




End file.
